


Prompt Challenges

by Firestarter13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Batfamily Shenanigans, Coney Island, First Dates, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Stories, Series of Oneshots, implied coldflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarter13/pseuds/Firestarter13
Summary: Stories inspired by pinterset prompts written in a set amount of time.





	1. Chapter 1

“If we get arrested it’s your fault”

“How is that FAIR?” Simon whined as he followed Jace in the door. He was holding onto Star and praying under his breath

“Because it was your idea to just break into Luke’s desk” Jace retorted a slight smirk appearing on his face at the thought of sneaking past all the detectives to steal something from right under their noses. As they entered the main room Jace activated his soundless rune. He quickly glanced around and took in his surroundings three detectives by the break room, one sitting at her desk and the last was right next to Luke’s desk.

“Crap” Simon muttered under his breath, “What do we do now?” His eyes looked to Jace for guidance.

 “Why are you asking me?” Jace retorted, “I’ve never broken into a mundane police precinct before” It wasn’t a total lie. “How seductive can you be?”

“What?! Is now really the time to talk about this?”

“I need you to distract her so I can get into the desk.”

“Fine” Simon sighed as he started toward the detective.

Jace dashed to the desk as Simon reached the woman and started chatting. He opened the drawer only to be hit with a shower of glitter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Should I ask why you have a knife in your purse?”

“It’s a dagger, and no you shouldn’t.”

“You can calm down Iz. We are just going to Coney Island” Simon said

“You can never be too prepared” Izzy responded “Plus demons can pop up anywhere” Izzy smirked as she gave Simon a little push. “What’s first?”

“Well I was thinking we could go play some of those rigged games and I could try my very hardest to win you something or we could go grab some hot dogs” Simon’s eyes sparkled with excitement as he stared at Izzy. This was their first real date and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had even managed to convince Alec to give her time off so he could take her out for a day of fun. Even Jace seemed to be trying to help in his own way.

“Hotdogs sound great!” Izzy said excitedly breaking Simon’s concentration. It wasn’t her first time at Coney Island, but it was her first time with someone she actually might have feelings for. She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the nearest food vendor. “Two foot longs please” Izzy turned to Simon and winked, “Nothing less than 7 inches”.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ve got this. All I need to do is solve these equations.”

“But you never went to school.”

“So that doesn’t mean I’m illiterate.”

“Illiteracy has nothing to do with calculus and disarming a bomb.”

“Well I can still try” Mick said with a hint of anger in his voice. He didn’t like being reminded that he didn’t get an education.

“Why don’t we call Len’s boyfriend to solve them and disarm it.” Lisa asked, “He’s smart.”

“Red doesn’t need to help us I can do this myself” Mick replied a hurt look in his eyes. He looked over the equations and started to work through the problems. He was about to enter his answer in when there was a crackle and the smell of ozone.

“Heatwave” The Flash growled “Back away from the bomb.”

Mick looked at him in shock, “I’m just trying to help red. Maybe you should be more grateful.”

“If you enter the wrong disarming code then it will instantly be set off and level the entire block. I can’t let you do that.”

“You’re not going to stop me” the pyro replied as he punched in the numbers. There was a pop then the ground shook and the bomb had disappeared. The Flash was bent over hands placed firmly on the ground as his body began to stop vibrating. The floor was cracked and smoke rose from the gash.


	4. Chapter 4

“How the hell are we going to explain this?”

“Aliens?”

“…Aliens”

“Yeah they will totally believe it.” Jason said cheerfully to his brother.

“Why?” Damian questioned a confused look plastered on his face.

“Because the world has been invaded like twice already. And it was carnage both times.” The elder boy replied as he pulled on his shoes.

“What reason would the aliens have for stealing from Wayne Industries?” Damian asked inquisitively. “If there are capable of intergalactic travel then they would have to be pretty advanced.”

“That may be true but…” Jason started, “well maybe they… Perhaps… Fine I guess we’ll have to come up with another excuse” There is no reason the alien excuse wouldn’t work but Jason knew that he could never convince Damian that it would. Maybe they could blame Luthor. He had been trying to find a way to convince the government that he was a better contractor.

“We could just outright tell Father that it truly was us” suggested the younger boy, “Honesty will get us into less trouble than trying to lie to him. He is the best detective to have ever lived.” Damian knew why Jason didn’t want to tell their father. He himself had being on the receiving end of the disappointed stare that he always gave.

“Who’s to say I don’t already Know” a voice said from the open doorway. Damian’s eyes darted in the direction and locked eyes with Bruce Wayne.


	5. Chapter 5

“If someone gets nosy…you know…shoot ‘em”

“Shoot them?”

“Politely”

“How exactly do you shoot someone politely?” Barry asked a disturbed look on his face.

“Well first you warn them, and then you give them to the count of three but shoot them at two” Len answered with a completely straight face, “That way they don’t expect it and won’t feel it.”

“That is literately the opposite of polite” Barry said slowly processing the words that had just come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He normally admired his slow drawl and elevated words, but when he was serious his voice was as cold as ice. No pun intended.

“You don’t kill them obviously” the criminal said with a smirk, “Because that would be very bad.”

“Alright let’s get this over with I have a crime scene to be late to” Barry sighed his words exasperated with worry for the mental stability of his partner.”

“Well then I guess you won’t need this” Len purred as he unbuttoned the other man’s shirt, and pressed a kiss to his neck. The feel of Barry’s warm skin made his heart melt.


End file.
